The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. In a communication system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, a Radio Link Failure (RLF) or handover failure is the typical common reason to trigger a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection re-establishment procedure. During this re-establishment procedure, if a user equipment (UE) re-establishes to a cell which does not have the context of the UE, which may happen more frequently in heterogeneous networks, the re-establishment procedure would suffer a failure, then the UE will return back to an idle mode and traffics may be interrupted. This may decrease system performances and lead to a very bad user experience. Thus it is desirable to improve this re-establishment robustness issue.